


We Bought a Zoo

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Doppelganger, Gen, Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to summarize. Mostly dialogue.</p><p>(Originally posted 2012/9/18 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Bought a Zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classics_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=classics_lover).



"Look, Tasha! You end up with Jason Bourne! ...And his kids."

"I do not understand why the tree is a hindrance. It would be simple to remove."

"Don't overthink it."

"...Tony, are you crying?"

"What? _No_..."

Natasha ignored the others, turning to Clint with a smile.

"We're marathoning that next."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Avengers movieverse/any fandom that shares an actor, any + any, (while watching the other fandom) "hey, s/he looks like you!"  
> The theme: 50 Words  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/369541.html?thread=64140421#t64162181) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
